Just Like the Rain
by Jeni-Tall
Summary: Someone's falling for Hermione, just like the rain. Rated M for future chapters.
1. Chapter 1

-1_The rain dripped down the window, and she sat leaning against the wall. She looked down at the photo of the three of them for a moment, before crumpling it up in her fist and throwing it across the room. She put her elbows against the window sill and lie there, tears dripping down her cheeks, rain dripping down the glass._

_They used to be the Golden Trio, the one that would never split. The three best friends that would never betray one another. They used to be. Not anymore._

_It was all because of this stupid rain._

_Rain._

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_**(A/N) - I tend to hate flashbacks, but I really liked my beginning. So here it is. A flashback. I also hate reading an entire story in italics, so the flashback is regular, and the beginning is in italics. Sorry if this confuses you. And I'm sorry for my ocd-ness. Now read.**_

She always loved the rain. Her bushy hair would soak it up and fall freely around her face. She looked pretty in the rain. She sort of… glowed.

She looked out the window in the library, only to see that it was raining, and she couldn't resist going out in it. She made her way towards the black lake and sat beneath the tree, watching as each drop hit the water. Drip-drop-splash. Drip-drop-splash. She sat there for minutes listening to nothing but the splash of the rain drops. That is, until a certain messy-haired friend showed up.

"Hey, Hermione," He called to her.

"Hello, Harry." She smiled up at him, and gave him a questioning look. "What are you doing down here?"

He laughed and said, "I was going to ask you the same thing."

"I like the rain. I love it, actually. I always have," she said pensively. He just nodded and sat down next to her. She looked over and smiled.

"Where's Ron?"

"Playing a game of chess with Seamus. He's so bloody obsessed with that game."

"You sound bitter, Harry," Hermione said, laughing. 

"Oh no, not at all."

"Harry, stop moping. You've still got me." He looked over at her and held her gaze for what seemed like eternity before saying,

"You mean that?"

She nodded. He smiled radiantly and intertwined his hand with hers, and they sat there in the rain until it stopped, just enjoying each other's presence.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N **- Okay, okay. So. If you read this chapter already, I'm sorry, but I hated it. It was just… weird. I dunno. So I rewrote it. Madi, don't be mad. J Huggles! Here goes guys:

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Technically, this is still a flashback, so just go with it.

As Ron finished his game of chess, he decided that now was as good of a time as ever to start on that dreaded potions essay due in two days. As he entered the dormitory, he glanced out the window.

_Sodding rain. It's supposed to be quidditch season! How're we supposed to play in bloody weather like this?! _he thought angrily.

Looking more closely out the window, he saw two figures down by the lake. _Who in the bloody hell goes out in the _rain _and sits by the bloody lake?!_

Straining to see who it was, Ron was struck with a brilliant idea. (A/N - mark your calendars. lol!)

"Of course!" he muttered. He ran over to his bed, and digging through his trunk, he pulled out the omnioculars Harry had bought him back in fourth year. He looked through them, and though the image seemed sharper, all he could make out was that they both had dark hair - one brown, one black.

He spun the dial on the omnioculars to switch it to slow motion, and peered through them again. As the rain was falling as though in glue, Ron looked beyond it, not having any blurred water obstructing his vision.

"No."

Paling, he dropped the omnioculars. Holding hands?! That only meant one thing, didn't it? Ron was beside himself. He sank onto his bed, racking his head as to any memory of _anything _going on between the two. _Harry and Hermione?! MY Hermione?! When did this happen? How did this happen? This can't be happening._

Ron didn't come down until dinner.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry stood up and held his hand out for Hermione. She smiled and took it, pulling herself up.

"That was nice," she said.

"It was. I enjoyed it."

"You know Harry, I'm glad you're here. You know, I probably wouldn't be here if it weren't for you," and she kissed him on the cheek.

Blushing, he replied, "You know, you're probably right."

Laughing, he gave her a hug, and the two set off towards dinner. Before they reached the Great Hall, Hermione stopped him, wringing her hands, and said,

"Harry, you know you're like my brother, right?"

"Yeah…"

"And I can tell you anything?"

"Mhm…"

"Well, I think I like Malfoy."

"Oh?" Harry said, eyes wide.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N - **Two Weeks Prior to Present Flashback

Hermione was leaving Herbology, having just been with a class full of Slytherins, a few Ravenclaws, and Neville. Why Harry and Ron had not taken NEWT Herbology was beyond her. She made her way towards the stone steps, when her robe snagged on a bush. She yanked it, and fell forward, tripping over the first step. Luckily, Hermione was almost the last one out, other than Neville and Malfoy.

Her books were strewn across the ground, and her robe was torn down the side. Neville made his way towards her, but stopped abruptly when Malfoy growled in his ear, "You better run along, Longbottom. Go on now, I've got this."

Giving him a terrified look, Neville retreated up the steps without so much as a glance at Hermione.

"Well, well, well. What've we got here? A mudblood in the mud. How ironic, don't you think, Granger?"

"Oh, shut up," she grumbled, her face reddening angrily.

"Or what, you'll _fall _on me?" he sneered. "Unless you're like every other girl in this school, because in that case, you'll be falling _for _me."

She glared daggers at him, and said, "Only in your wildest dreams."

"If only you knew what I dreamt, Granger."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing."

He sighed and bent over to grab her books.

"What are you doing?" she asked, obviously annoyed.

"Being a gentleman," he replied with a smirk.

"Why?"

"Because I know it infuriates you, and you look so goddamned cute when you're mad."

_Did I really just say that!? _he wondered aloud.

_Ugh! He's so infuriating! Wait… did he just say cute? _Hermione mused.

Blushing furiously, Hermione scrunched up her nose and snuffed. She sat in an upright position on the step, and held out her hands for Malfoy to give her books back.

"Why should I give them to you?"

"What happened to being a gentleman?"

"I know this is pissing you off more."

"Well, you'd be correct in that assumption," she snorted. 

"I know. I'm always right," he said arrogantly. "I also know that you might not like what I'm about to do, but I'm going to do it anyway."

She gave him a look that said, 'Oh, really?'

He then walked up to her, grabbed the hand she had been holding out for her books, and pulled her up. Once she was standing, he was only about three inches from her face.

She peered up into his eyes, her stomach doing flips, and said, "So is this what I wasn't going to like?"

"No, but this is," he said, before grabbing her chin, and slowly kissing her.

When they broke apart, she laughed and said, "Well, I'm not sure what you don't like, but I definitely didn't hate that."

"Really?" he asked, looking a little down.

_That wasn't supposed to happen… I wasn't supposed to feel anything. I only did it to make her mad! What's wrong with me?!_ His thoughts were interrupted by:

"Yes, really. I'm just surprised you'd want to kiss a mudblood."

"A little dirt never hurt," he teased.

"Hey!" she exclaimed smacking him playfully.

He laughed and said, "I'll be seeing you around, Granger."

"Definitely," she replied, blushing.

Since then, Malfoy had taken to flirtatious winks and staring contests during meals and classes, making sure no one caught them. Hermione participated with enthusiasm.

-End Flashback of Flashback (lol)-

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Back to present flashback-

As they walked up the steps and into the Entrance Hall, Hermione noticed Harry had a look of deep thinking upon his face. While he did looked troubled, he didn't really look upset.

She looked up at him, and said, "Aren't you angry, Harry?"

"No. Disappointed? Yes. I could go on and on about how you could do so much better than him. But I won't. I trust you. I've also noticed those little staring contests you've been having with him at dinner, so I guess this was a little unsurprising," he said, laughing at her shocked look. "So no, I'm not angry. But Ron might be…"

"Oh god. You're right. Let's not tell him unless Malfoy and I end up being something, ok?" she asked, looking somewhat horrified at the fact of Ron finding out.

"Fine by me. I don't need a fight on top of all the stress I'm getting. Our workload is bullocks!"

"Oh, Harry, you know it's just preparation for NEWTs."

He stared at her for a minute, before rolling his eyes. "Ok, and you liking Malfoy is just preparation for ruining our friendship."

"Excuse me?"

"I didn't mean it. I just hate our workload."

And with that, they entered the Great Hall.

…

"Umm, Harry?" She whispered while they were walking to the table.

"Yeah?"

"Do you think Ron's telepathic?" she questioned, looking very apprehensive.

"Well he's no Trelawney… well, you know what I mean. Why?" he said, laughing at his own joke. 

"Because he's glaring daggers at us right now."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N - AAAAHHHH CLIFFY! Hehe. I'm evil. What can I say? That's two chapters in one day, though, so you can't be too damned mad. I love you guys, especially Kayla and Madi!! Huggles! Review please! It keeps me going!


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N - Hey guys! Sorry it took a while to update, but I was updating WTUH, which I've had many more requests for. Oh, and my stupid computer decided to go and CRASH and I lost ALL my stuff. Cries MY STORIES ARE GOOOOONE: I'd also like to point out that over 712 people have read hit this story, yet only three have taken the time to review. I am **_**not **_**happy. I will now give my thanks to those reviewers.**

_Ginsengu - _YAY! You reviewed twice. You are my favorite.

_Madi Black - _I'm not speaking to you. And you know why. -.-'

_Kayla - _Hooray for best friends! They always review! .

And with that, I'm off.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Where have _you _two been?" Ron demanded.

"Out on the grounds," relied Hermione, looking a little worried.

"Doing _what,_ exactly?" he insisted.

"We were-" Hermione started to explain, but Harry cut in.

"Why does it matter?"

"One, it was raining. Two, I _saw _you guys! You could at least told me you were _dating!_ Oh come off it, don't try to hide it, I really saw you," he said at the look on their faces.

"Really, we were ju-" Hermione started, only to be interrupted by Harry.

"No. She doesn't have to explain. Neither of us do. We weren't doing anything, Ron, and if you refuse to be understan-" Harry was saying, but he too was interrupted.

"SHUT UP! HARRY! YOU _KNEW, YOU KNEW, _SHE WAS MINE! I CALLED HER AND YOU TOOK HER! I AM SO-" 

And yet another interruption took place, this time in the form of a very angry and shocked Hermione Granger.

"_**WHAT?! CALLED ME?! **_**RONALD BILIUS WEASLEY! I AM NOT PROPERTY TO BE CALLED FOR! Don't you dare apologize! I never want to see your sorry face again. You disgust me."**

And with that, she stormed out of the Great Hall. Little did she know that a pair of very curious grey eyes were following her.

Sighing, Ron looked at Harry, who was watching Hermione leave, and said, "You know, this is all your fault. All of it."

"You know what?" Harry asked furiously, his face reddening to a shade comparable to Uncle Vernon's.

"What?"

_PUNCH! _

And Harry left storming out of the Great Hall, too. Ron stood there in shock, bringing a hand to his face. When he looked at his hand, it was covered in blood.

"He broke my bloody nose!" he muttered nasally. _ I will never forgive him. He was my friend. He _knew _she was off-limits, _he thought angrily before making his way to the hospital wing.

He didn't know what to think, or what to do. He thought he knew everything about his friends- _friends? _The word pained him to no end. _No 'friend' would do this to me._

The first branch had been broken.

( _Anyone know what this 'branch' is I speak of? If not… well… you need to take reading comprehension classes. lol! Just kidding! )_

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hermione?" Harry called, wandering in the hallway. "Hermione?"

Stopping to listen, Harry heard faint sobs in a nearby classroom.

"Hermione?"

He slowly opened the door.

There was a girl sitting in the corner with her arms around her knees. Her long hair hung around her face, and when she looked up, Harry saw the pain in her eyes.

She had obviously been crying for awhile, because make-up was stained on her cheeks.

"Luna?"

She sniffed, and looked down to her shoes. Harry had not expected to find Luna Lovegood, but he decided that Hermione probably didn't even want to talk.

Seeing Luna so hurt, he felt he had to do something about it. The ache in his chest pulled at his heart, telling him to talk to her.

And, knowing what kind of person she was, Harry figured Luna wouldn't mind talking.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hermione threw her books on her bed and began pacing.

_I was just talking with Harry! What could Ron have saw that would have made him think we were- we were _datingThe word sounded weird even in her head, especially associated with Harry.

And then it clicked.

They had been holding hands.

But it had only been a friendly gesture, nothing more. Harry had always been there for Hermione. Always. He was the brother she never had, and to him, she the sister. They were family. But why couldn't Ron see that?

_Because he's a thick-headed prat_, she thought.

_You know, I honestly think Ron should learn to keep his big nose out of other people's business anyways. What's it to him who I date?_

She cleared her things off of her bed, and went to put her books by her nightstand when something caught her eye. Something glinting in the dim lamplight of the room was hanging on the lock of the window.

Hermione walked over to the window, and saw that it was a silver chain, with a small key attached. Along with the necklace was a note written in pretty, loopy handwriting,

_Dear Hermione,_

_I asked Ginny to put this where you'd find it. If you're reading this, then she obviously has. _

_This key opens a two-way diary that I had Ginny stow in the drawer of your nightstand._

_I have some things I need to tell you about Ron._

_Forever your _concerned_ friend,_

_- Luna_

Hermione reread the letter. Luna's tone worried her. Concerned? Something she needed to tell her about Ron?

She quickly walked over to her nightstand and pulled the drawer open. Sure enough, a small navy book with silver flowers embossed on its cover lay lonely.

She picked it up and put the key in its lock. She didn't even turn the key, when a _-click- _followed by a quiet, pretty chime played. The book slowly opened as though wind was blowing, and it exposed a blank page.

Hermione dug through her school bag and pulled out her ink and a quill. She hastily scrawled on the page,

_Hey Luna,_

_I need to talk to you about Ron, too._

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N - **I think my chapters are too short. But if I'm going to update often, then you people will have to deal with short chapters. I'm not sure I like how this one turned out… please review!


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N - **Be happy that I'm updating now, because I am _not _happy! I had this chapter all wrote. Exactly how I wanted it and everything. Well, then my computer decides to go and randomly reboot. Curse this computer. So this is as close as I could get it, and still update tonight. I think it's just as good, but, well, gr. It wasn't my favorite chapter to begin with. More of a… filler. To explain some things. Thanks to all who reviewed last time! I didn't have any questions so I will not be doing personals this time.

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Hermione slipped the diary back into her nightstand and slowly sank onto her bed. Her mind was filled with thoughts.

_Would Ron really do that to Luna? He did sound pretty vicious when he referred to me as property, but to actually physically shake someone? And I always thought he had a thing for her…_

She laid her head down on her pillow and crawled under the blankets.

_Maybe a good nights rest will ease my mind._

And with that, she drifted into a sleep full of dreams. One stood out among the rest.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_It was a cold room, dank and dreary. The dismal lighting seem to come from nowhere, as there were no windows._

_In fact, there weren't any doors either. Nothing but stone walls, floor and ceiling alike._

_Hermione found herself pacing the outskirts of the room, running her hand on the wall, looking for a sign of escape. Racking her brain, she thought of many spells, but nothing seemed to work. _

_After an hour of fruitless attempts, she started yelling for help. Her cries appeared to be unheard, as minutes of waiting for an answer turned into hours. _

_She reached the point of breakdown, and slammed her fists on the wall, beating them till her hands were raw._

"_Help," she whispered, sobbing uncontrollably. _

_Her hands flat on the wall, she dug her nails into the stone. She raked them down the wall as she slowly slid to the floor, her nails chipping and breaking as she did so. _

_She curled into a ball, and thought of all she would lose. Harry, Ron, Ginny… everyone. Her hard work in school would now be for nothing. She would-_

_Her thoughts were interrupted by a young man's voice._

"_Do you trust me?"_

_Hermione looked up, tears still evident upon her cheeks, and saw an outstretched hand. _

_She looked up to see its owner, only to observe a young man, dressed in a cloak with his hood pulled over his face. She could make out only the eyes, but they seemed vaguely familiar._

"_Who are you?"_

"_That, my dear, is for me to know. Do you trust me?" He repeated, offering his hand again._

"_Why would I trust someone who won't tell me so much as there name?"_

"_If I am not mistaken, love, you have been stuck in this room for hours. I am here to help you._

_  
"Do you trust me?" He repeated a little more forcefully._

"_Do I have a choice?" she asked reaching up to take his hand._

"_Yes, you do! I'm not forcing you to trust me!" he said, drawing his hand back. Hermione's face appeared crestfallen at this comment._

"Your voice…" she said. "It seems so… familiar. Do I know you?"

_He merely shook his head, smiling, before saying in a serious tone, "I'll ask you one more time. Do you trust me?" He held out his hand again._

_Hermione thought about it… _

_It was his voice. She knew that voice, and she wanted to trust it._

She looked to him one more time, before a soft tune began playing. She looked around…

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Hermione sat up.

_That dream… it seemed so real. And that chime!_

And indeed, the chime was playing. It too seemed familiar. Then it struck her.

She frantically pulled open the drawer on her nightstand, and pulled out the diary. The flowers on its cover were glowing, and the book was emitting the same tune it had played when she put the key in it the first time.

Hermione pulled the necklace from around her neck, and hastily stuck the key into the lock.

The diary floated open to a page where Luna's pretty handwriting filled it.

_Hermione,_

_How have you been? I had a nice talk with Harry. He such a nice boy. So sweet…_

_Anyway, I wanted to warn you about Ron. He's becoming scarier than a Crinkle-Winged Shlackluck (My father had an entire article on them in last months __Quibbler__ Vicious creatures, they are). I finally worked up the courage to confess my true feelings for him, which has taken me a year to do so, and it was for nothing. _

_I decided to declare my feelings for him in a very long, poetic letter. I put my heart into that letter, Hermione. And do you want to know what he does? _

_The letter arrived to him in the morning mail on Monday. I saw him read the letter, glance at me, and then he looked back to the letter, all the while his face was reddening. I'm thinking 'Hey! Maybe this will work after all.'_

_Dumb Luna. He looked back at me, shook his head, and scowled. So I gave him a questioning look. He motioned for me to follow him into the hall, -_

_- "_So that's why Ron left breakfast early!" Hermione proclaimed.

Earlier that week, Ron had left breakfast abnormally early (this was so abnormal because Ron never left food while it was in sight), while stating that he wanted to practice on the pitch before their upcoming match against Ravenclaw. -

- _so I went out after him. He looked at me grimly, before grabbing my shoulders. Hermione, he grabbed them so hard, I have finger-sized bruises. He scared me terribly. _

_He kept shaking me, saying you were the only one he would ever love. And he got angry when I asked why, and told me he would kill anyone who got in the way. I believe him. _

_You'd better watch yourself, and those you care about._

_Love,_

_Luna._

_P.S. What was it you had to tell me about Ron?_

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Hermione was dumbstruck. The letter seemed way too casual, but knowing Luna, it might not matter. She was still a bit apprehensive about the idea of this book, but scrawled to in the diary,

_Luna,_

_It doesn't matter. Could you meet me after breakfast tomorrow? Astronomy tower?_

_-Hermione_

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Hermione waited for a moment, before '_Of course' _came slowly into view on the paper.

She shut the diary and put it back into her nightstand.

As she lay back down on her bed, she slowly drifted back into her dreams.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N - **Those of you who are even remotely interested in Draco/Hermione stories should definitely check out **That's All I Have To Say **by _Madi Black_. This is a great works in progress, but the writer is considering pulling the story due to a lack of feedback. I just think that it's not showing up in the searches, because it is a good story. If you could just hop on over there and read it, I'd love you. So would Madi! P Ok I'm off to update When the Unexpected Happens. Bye guys!

Review… or I'll bite you. Mrawrh!


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N - **My friend just found an error. At the beginning of the last chapter, Hermione talks about how she doesn't think Ron would shake someone like that, but really at that point, Hermione didn't even know Ron shook Luna. Luna discloses that at a later time in the chapter. My apologies, but I'm not fixing it. :P Here's the next chapter! to the tune of Dream On Read on! Read on! -.-' This is what you call sleep deprivation. All for the pleasure of my readers. LOL! Ok… I'm done blabbering.

**A/N 2 - This is a rewrite of the previous chapter five that I posted last night. I left out the entire beginning of this chapter (damn that sleep deprivation!), so I'm putting it in now. What happened without the beginning was Ginny seemed way out of character. How could she have known? If you haven't read this yet, disregard this author's note, and read anyway. Lol! Sorry for the confusion all.**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hermione awoke early the next day, sun shining through her window. She rolled over and laughed at the way Ginny was sleeping. She had her head back, mouth wide open, and she was snoring.

_Just like Ron, _Hermione thought.

She sighed, wishing Ginny knew everything, when a sputtering noise caught her attention.

Ginny was waking up. Her eyes fluttered open, and she slammed her pillow over her face, groaning.

"Shut the damn curtains, will you?" she moaned.

"No, actually, I'm glad you're up. I've been meaning to talk to you about something. A… some - body - thing."

Ginny's face lit up at the thought of gossip, and replied with a small, "Oh?"

Hermione nodded, and Ginny crawled over to Hermione's four poster.

Once she settled herself in, Hermione closed the curtains and muttered a charm to prevent the other girls in the dormitory from hearing them. When she finished, she turned to look at Ginny, who was bouncing up and down on the bed excitedly.

"Firstly, I want to tell you what's been happening with me lately. It started about- would-you-stop-that?" She asked, obviously aggravated with Ginny's bouncing.

Ginny pouted but grew to be still.

"As I was saying, everything started about three weeks ago. I think it all actually began when I fell in Herbology…"

"Oh?"

"Yes…" and slowly she embarked on recounting the day, then about Ron and why they weren't speaking, and Harry's apparent but not true 'love for her' that Ron was so sure of, and she told Ginny too of Draco's irresistible flirting, and how she actually flirted back. "… can you imagine? _Me, _Hermione Jane Granger, know-it-all-extraordinaire, _flirting?!_" she finished, laughing.

"Oh?" Ginny said, apparently still absorbing all that had happened.

Hermione was beginning to think that was Ginny's trademark reply.

Hermione sighed. She had been expecting more feedback from Ginny. She was never this quiet. She looked to Ginny, who looked at Hermione, positively beaming.

"What are you smiling about?" Hermione asked.

"Was he a good kisser?" Ginny asked.

"GINNY! Oh my goodness!"

"Well you can't blame me for wondering… you did kiss the Slytherin Sex God, after all."

Hermione smacked Ginny on the arm, before saying, "If you _must _know, yes. He's a wonderful kisser."

The two girls giggled, before Ginny went off on a tangent about how lucky Hermione was to have the hottest guy in the school after her, and blah blah blah.

After twenty minutes of idle chatter, Hermione said, "You know Gin, I'm getting hungry. Can we go down to breakfast?"

Ginny nodding, adding, "I'm a bit ravenous myself, although it is still a bit early."

And with that, the girls dressed and made there way out of the portrait.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hermione and Ginny were chattering away as they ambled their way towards the Great Hall.

"So when are you going to tell him that I know? Or that Harry knows?" Ginny asked.

"Whenever I see him," Hermione replied.

"Oh…"

Ginny's face lit up before nudging Hermione in her ribs.

"_Ow! _What was-" Hermione began, but stopped when she saw who Ginny was motioning towards.

A tall, handsome blonde was leaning against the wall outside of the Great Hall, arms and legs crossed. He smirked at the two girls walking towards him.

"Granger. Weaselette," he said, nodding.

"Oh cut it Malfoy. I know about you two," Ginny snapped playful.

"Alright," he said, raising his eyebrows. "Let's start over.

"Hermione, love," he said sweetly, bowing deeply to her.

"Weaselette," he said, nodding to Ginny.

"Eurgh!" Ginny exclaimed, rolling her eyes and stomping into the Great Hall.

Hermione laughed and walked up to him, placing her hands on his chest.

"You know, you really should try being a bit nicer to her. She is my friend after all."

He bent down and kissed her, and then asked, "Is that kiss going to make you like, oh… Pansy any less?"

"Well, no… but I didn't know she was your friend. I thought she was your… lackey," she said looking deflated.

Draco looked down to her, then looked to the ceiling, rubbing his chin and furrowing his brow as though pondering the World's Hardest Question.

"You know… you're right. That's _exactly _what she is!" he decided, laughing warmly.

"I'm always right," she beamed.

"Where have I heard that before?" he asked. "Oh yeah! _Me_!"

Hermione giggled, and then sighed and looked around.

"As much as I adore your presence, I don't think we should be here right now. The breakfast crowd is about to come through."

"Don't want to be seen with me?" he asked, sticking out his lower lip and batting his eyelashes.

"Not right now," she said, laughing at his face. She leaned in and gave him one more kiss before walking into the Great Hall without him.

When breakfast finished, Hermione remembered she had Double Potions with the Slytherins.

_Well that won't be all bad, _she thought happily.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hermione was on the final step of her Accelerating Potion. She had to let it simmer for another twelve minutes before it would be ready to vile and cap.

She sat bored, watching as each of the bubbles rose and popped.

Suddenly, a fluttering noise came into her ears.

She looked up for the source of the noise, and laughed as she saw an enchanted paper butterfly, flapping gently in the air next to her.

She quickly grabbed the note before anyone else saw, and opened it in her lap.

_Hermione,_

_Merlin, this class is boring. At least I have you to stare at._

Hermione blushed when she read this.

_I want to talk to you about us. Could you meet me in the Astronomy tower tonight?_

_Loving you in silence,_

_-Draco._

Hermione dropped the note and looked at Draco, horrified. The Astronomy Tower? She had completely forgotten about her meeting with Luna!

Not knowing what Hermione was so troubled by, Draco thought he had done something wrong.

He gave her a concerned look, before seeing her smile and nod yes.

_What was that about? _he thought.

"You know, you should _try _being a little less obvious about it. Ron looks ready to break his desk in half," Harry whispered to Hermione.

Ever since their fight with Ron, the two had paired up in their classes. Ron constantly shot them dirty looks, and wouldn't even talk to Ginny anymore, not that Ginny cared.

"You're right," she sighed.

She smiled as the note folded itself back into a butterfly and flew into her bag.

Caught in her thoughts, Hermione slowly stirred the potion in front of her.

_I wonder what he wants to talk about…_

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Luna stood against the wall, checking her watch.

_Maybe she's running late, _she thought hopefully.

And just then, she heard muffled footsteps coming up the stairs.

"Hermione? Goodness! I thought you'd forgo-"

----------------------------

It wasn't Hermione that reached the top of the stairs.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N - **Dun dun dun! Who is it? What will happen? Does the author even know what she's writing? Yes you silly birds. Of course she does! P But not tonight, for she is very tired. I also know that Draco seems a little too… relation-shippy with Hermione in this chapter, but it gets explained, I promise.

WTUH update tomorrow! And I'll be gone this upcoming Sunday and Monday, so no updates then. Sorry!

Review… or I'll bite you twice as hard.

Review and I give you cookies. Add me to your alerts _and _review, and I'll give you a tin of cookies.

Review, add me to your alerts, and add me to your favorites… Bloody hell, I'll buy you a cookie factory.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N - **And who is at the top of the stairs?!?! What will this mean for Luna?!?! Well, read and find out!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A confused Luna looked down upon the enterer, who looked up in just as much confusion.

"Luna?" came a young man's voice. "What are you doing up here?"

"I was going to ask you the same thing. I _was _waiting for Hermione, but it appears she may've forgotten," Luna sighed.

The boy nodded, and walked over to sit in the window.

"So why _are _you up here?" she asked.

"Erm, well, I always come up here. Everyday after breakfast, I come and sit in the window. I like the view from up here."

"I bet you could see paper-winged ligers from up here," she said dreamily.

The boy just gave her an odd look, before gazing out the window again.

"Well, I think I'm going to leave. I've got Herbology next, and I don't want to be late."

"Alright, see you later, Luna."

"Bye, Neville." 

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N - **And all this time you guys thought it would be horrible. I'm so evil! But, alas, what does this reveal about Neville's character, and his future role in this story? Everything? Nothing? Muahaha. Ok. Finish reading.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hermione entered the common room at the end of the day, dropping her bag next to a chair by the fire. When she dropped her bag, the note Draco had sent her came fluttering out, and it landed on her shoulder. She read it again, before noticing something that she hadn't before.

Loving you in silence,

Draco.

_Loving you in silence?! Draco Malfoy… loving… he- oh god._

She threw herself into the chair, and pulled out a piece of parchment and her quill, setting the ink and her note on the table next to her. The 'butterfly' flapped its wings while it perched atop the ink.

After a few minutes of writing, she pulled out a book entitled _Are You Awake?: A guide to Sleeping Potions._

_Damn Snape and his essays! _she thought angrily. Not that she didn't know what she was going to write, but she just didn't want to take the time to do it.

She read the significance of sleeping potions twice over, before deciding that she would just go back to the essay later. She very well couldn't concentrate with that thought in her mind.

_He loves me?_

And then out of nowhere, another thought struck Hermione.

_I never apologized to Luna! _

She ran upstairs and grabbed her two-way diary, ambling her way back down the stairs. She stopped in the doorway.

"Ron? What - what are you doing?" she asked shakily.

He was reading her note.

He looked up slowly, hair in his eyes, glaring. Pale as a ghost, he bent over, shaking, and picked up her ink.

"So… he loves you?"

Hermione bit her lip.

"Well you wanna know what I think Hermione? DO YOU?" he yelled, throwing her ink bottle down. The glass smashed and ink spread across the floor. He grabbed her bag, and dumped its contents onto the floor, ripping pages out of books and stomping on them.

"I THINK IT'S RUBBISH! JUST LIKE ALL OF THIS!" he screamed pointing at everything on the floor.

Hermione was sobbing and clutching her diary.

"Ron! Ron just stop it!"

They had the attention of the entire common room. Seamus Finnigan looked terrified, and Dean was telling Ron to calm down.

"DON'T TELL ME TO CALM DOWN! I LOVE THIS GIRL!" he spat. "I genuinely love this girl, and she doesn't give a damn," he said, sinking to the floor.

"It's alright man," Dean tried to reason. "There's other girls out there, mate, you just gotta look."

"Go to hell," Ron snarled. "All of you."

He looked at Hermione and added, "And I hope you never come back."

Hermione's breath caught in her throat, and a lone tear traveled down her cheek.

"If it meant I didn't have to see you, I would," she snapped, before stomping out of the portrait hole.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hermione trudged up the stairs to the Astronomy Tower, in awe of what just happened. When she reached the top, she was surprised to see Draco already sitting in the window sill.

"Hey," she said in a soft voice, fiddling with the edges of her diary.

He turned, brushing the hair from his eyes.

"Hey," he said, his face lighting up at the sight of her.

"I hadn't expected you up here so soon," she said, hesitantly. "I just came up because I needed to get away."

"That's exactly why I'm here," he said, getting up and walking over to her.

"To get away?" she asked, putting the diary into her pocket.

He nodded.

"It's kind of my escape. I like to sit up here, think about things. Lately… I've been thinking about you," he said slowly.

"Oh?" she asked, breathing heavily.

"Yeah. You're my escape, Hermione. But I need to ask you… can I be yours?"

For the second time that night, Hermione's breath hitched in her throat.

She smiled and threw her arms around him, muttering into his shoulders, "That's exactly what I need."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N - **So I was debating on whether or not to be totally evil and cut the chapter off with "… can I be yours?" and have this huge cliffy, but since I might not be able to update till Saturday, I thought I'd be nice. : ) I'm off now. Hopefully I'll update tomorrow, but I'm not getting home until after eleven, so it's doubtful. Review… or I'll bite you all with my vampire teeth, hard.

Review and I give you cookies. Add me to your alerts _and _review, and I'll give you a tin of cookies.

Review, add me to your alerts, and add me to your favorites… Bloody hell, I'll buy you a cookie factory.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N** - I know, no excuses. If you care to know, I've been on vacation, and then I was at my brothers, and then my dad decided that we didn't need to use computers for a while.

Weird, I know. We just got this house and we're redoing it to rent it out so its going to be hard to write. I _will _do it though.

I just never wanted to be one of those authors that updated once a week, instead of everyday, but if that's what it takes, then I'll do it. I'm not giving up on this story. Thanks to all who reviewed.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When Hermione returned to Gryffindor Tower that night, Ron was nowhere in sight, nor was anyone else.

She knew it was late, so she opened to door to her dormitory as quietly as she could.

Ginny was lightly snoring, and the deep breaths of the other sleeping girls could be heard.

She silently changed into her nightgown and climbed into her bed, wincing as it creaked.

Hoping she hadn't woken anyone, Hermione reached over the edge and pulled the diary out of the pocket of her robe. Flipping it open, she scrawled,

_Luna, _

_I feel terrible. I'm so sorry I didn't meet you. Forgive me?_

_-Hermione_

She expected to wait for a length of time for a reply, so she capped her ink and started to close the diary.

Before one page could hit the other, however, the diary flew back open.

_Hermione,_

_Don't worry! It's alright. I had a great time. I met someone… _

_Night._

_-Luna_

Hermione vaguely wondered who Luna had met, but was too exhausted to muse very long.

She placed the diary gently on her nightstand and rolled over, lying her head on her pillow. She quickly fell into a deep and dreamful sleep.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_She was in the stone room again. _

_Hermione trembled slightly from the cold. She looked around, searching for the boy from before. _

"_Hello?" she called._

_He appeared directly in front of her._

_Hermione jumped, but quickly regained herself._

"_Do you trust me?" he asked, looking deep into her eyes and offering his hand once again._

"_I want to…" she said, gazing at the floor._

"_You know what you need?" he asked, dropping his hand to his side. Hermione looked up quizzically. "You need an escape. Do you have one?"_

_Hermione's eyes grew wide. She reached up and grasped the edges of his hood. He gently placed his hands over hers. They were cold, but Hermione didn't care. He lowered her hands._

"_You will do that when the time comes. Something must happen first," he explained. "Do you trust me?"_

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Hermione jumped.

She felt a pulsating throb in her side, and began to sit up when another sharp jab in the stomach made her yelp in pain.

Her eyes flew open, and she searched for the culprit.

It didn't take long after she caught sight of the long red hair.

"Ouch! Ginny! Cut it out!" she whined.

"Well, you've been shaking for the past five minutes. I think you were dreaming."

Hermione recalled the dream and sighed.

"Come on. Get up. You're late for breakfast anyway," Ginny said hastily.

Hermione flopped out of bed and changed. She drug her feet as she walked out of her dormitory.

_I need to stop having those dreams, _she thought lazily.

_You will when you trust me._

Hermione screamed. Ginny looked at her perplexedly.

"S-sorry. I… I thought a spider was on me," she stuttered.

Ginny snorted and continued down the stairs.

_What are you doing in my head!? You're only supposed to be in my dreams! _she thought angrily as she trudged down the stairs.

_Yes, well, there's a lot you don't know. For example, who I am, where I'm from, what I'm here for, and why this is happening to you, _the boy said arrogantly.

_Well aren't you the common genius, _Hermione retorted.

_I'll tell you why this is happening, how about that? But… if I tell you this, you can't ask me anything else. I will tell you when you need to know. Ok? _he asked.

Hermione grew excited and her anger quickly faded away. Finally. Some information.

_Alright, _she said.

_I am here because you fell in love. A forbidden, impossible love. One that was, however, meant to be. Because of this, certain things must take place to ensure the safety of your love. _

_Things that include haunting my dreams?! _she countered.

_If you'd only trust me… _

Hermione had reached the Great Hall.

_Look, I've got to go, _she said hastily.

_I'll be back, _he responded.

_Joy._

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hermione entered the Great Hall and looked around.

Draco was already sitting at his table and he smiled brightly at her.

Hermione beamed back.

She sat down next to Ginny and started eating. Harry sat across from them.

"Morning," Harry said to Hermione.

"Hey," she said softly.

"You look tired."

"You have no idea. I've been having these dreams, and they're taking a lot out of me."

"Dreams?"

Hermione swallowed her food rather hard. She shouldn't have said that.

"Just nightmares. But they're going away… I- I've always had a problem with them. Ever since I was little."

"I didn't know that," said Harry, looking rather pensive.

"Well… now you do." Hermione sighed. She hated lying to Harry, but she didn't know how he'd react.

Hermione looked up to Draco.

_Should I tell Draco about my dreams? Especially since he's the reason they're happening? I mean… forbidden love? The only one I love is him… and this definitely seems forbidden…_

_Yes, you should._

Hermione dropped her fork.

_Would you quit that? _she snarled.

_Tell him. I'm leaving now. See you tonight._

_Bye._

Hermione blinked. See you tonight? Did that mean she was going to have _another _dream?

She swung her bag over her shoulder and got up to leave.

Draco immediately stood and met her at the end of his table.

He smiled and followed her out of the Hall, making sure no one noticed.

"Look. I need to talk to you about something. Something… important," she said.

Draco looked somewhat horror struck.

"It's not bad!" Hermione exclaimed as she saw the look on his face.

Draco's expression immediately changed into one of relief.

"Okay," he said. "So what is it?"

"…well, I've been having these dreams. Dreams about being locked in a stone room with no way out. And there's this boy there… and he wants to help me, I think. He keeps offering his hand, and asking-"

"Do you trust me?" Draco asked, interrupting her.

Hermione's heart pounded. "Wh-what?"

"Do you trust me?" he asked again, gazing into her eyes.

He held out his hand.

_Hermione, there's so much I want to tell you. You just have to trust me._

_D-Draco? _

Draco nodded.

Hermione's breath caught in her throat, and she looked at his hand.

"I… I need to go," she said, tears streaming down her face. "I need to sort this out."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_This cannot be happening. No way! Why can he talk to me in his thoughts!? Why is he in my dreams? Why is it Draco!?_

She sank down on to her bed. This was not logical. She had never read anything like this in books.

The only thing that had kept Hermione from losing her mind was her classes. Now those are logical. She could deal with those. Everything made sense. She had skipped dinner. She hadn't really wanted to face Draco. She wasn't ready.

Hermione had just spent the past two hours researching pointlessly in the library, for she found nothing. She didn't know what to do.

_If it makes you feel any better, I love you, _came Draco's voice.

_I absolutely adore how you keep interrupting my already puzzled thoughts, _Hermione snapped. She instantly regretted how horrible she was being.

She sighed. _I love you, too. I'm just… confused._

_Get some sleep. You need it. Good night._

_Night. _

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"_Not again," she mumbled. Stone walls surrounded her, and there was still no exit._

_She sat down and folded her arms across her chest. She looked to her right and saw nothing but stone. Same to her left. She turned to face the right again but jumped. The boy was back, hood covering his face._

"_Draco?"_

"_Still surprised? After all your dreaming about me?"_

"_I don't choose to have these dreams."_

"_They're easy to get rid of. Just trust me."_

"_Yes, because I'm going to trust the guy who's lied to me for the past five years and who's played deceitful games and tried to ruin my life. Yes… that's _exactly _where I'm putting me trust."_

_Hermione slapped her hands over her mouth_

_She didn't know what she was saying. Draco seemed changed. And she loved him. She knew that much. So why had that rolled so easily off her tongue?_

_Draco stood._

"_Fine," he said coldly. "Stay here. See if I care… mudblood."_

_And with that, he walked out of her dream._

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hermione awoke, crying. She felt as though her chest was torn in two. Her breathing was heavy and become harder every second.

_What just happened?_

She needed to talk to him. She needed Draco.

_Draco?_

Silence.

_Draco!? _she called, more desperately than the last time.

More silence.

_I didn't mean it… I- I love you._

A pause, and then, _I thought I loved you too._

With that, Hermione felt her breathing give out, and she climbed out of her bed, standing next to it, using her arms to cling to the bed post. Her breath was ragged and only came every five seconds or so.

_Don't let me go… _she thought desperately.

A single tear dropped to the ground, followed by Hermione.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Draco sat up in his bed. He couldn't believe what had just happened. He knew that love was useless. It never worked. It was like lust, only stronger…and it hurt worse. Who needs that?

_Not me, _he decided.

_Draco?_

It was Hermione. Merlin, he loved to hear her voice.

_Draco!? _she cried.

He didn't know what to do. He didn't know how to react. Was she going to apologize? And if she did, what would he say? He had just called her mudblood… He felt horrible… sick…

_I didn't mean it… I- I love you. _

She wasn't lying. She loved him. He could hear it in her voice. But he didn't know anymore. Why had she brought up the past? Just when they were getting on so well…

_I thought I loved you too, _he mused.

Draco began to feel odd, as though he couldn't breathe.

_Don't let me go… _she said.

And Draco felt his world stop spinning.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N **- Okay, so this is longer than normal. But that's good. I'm working my way up to double the length of this chapter. Sorry about the huge cliffy. Updates may be slow, but I should at least get two a week.

If not, I'm sorry. I really believe I can update again tomorrow or the next day. I'm getting some free time. Not much, but I'm going to make the best of it.

Update for WTUH tonight or tomorrow. Reviews certainly help the updates go up faster. wink wink

Thanks to all my reviewers so far, and thanks to Madi for keeping me going.

We should connect back to the beginning here in a couple chapters, so I'm excited.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Review and I give you cookies. Add me to your alerts _and _review, and I'll give you a tin of cookies.

Review, add me to your alerts, and add me to your favorites… Bloody hell, I'll buy you a cookie factory.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N - **I know, I know. I'm horrible. BUT - I've been banned from my computer until I finish my summer homework, so it's been very, _very _difficult to write! You better appreciate this chapter. Or I'll bite you. : P We're finally full circle (something I've been waiting for a very long time). Be excited! I know I am.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Draco awoke to a clash of angry voices. His vision was foggy, and he couldn't quite make out the scene around him.

"_I WANT TO KNOW WHAT HE'S DONE TO HER!" someone bellowed in the distance._

Draco rubbed his eyes. "Potter? What are you doing here?" he mumbled.

"_OH, DON'T YOU __**EVEN **__TALK TO ME YOU BASTARD!"_ he heard Harry yell.

Draco blinked again. His vision was becoming clearer.

"Leave him alone! I'll send you _right _back out of here if you don't control your temper, Mr. Potter."

_Is that Madame Pomfrey? _Draco wondered, blinking.

"How are you feeling, dear?" she asked sweetly.

He thought a moment. "Well, I can't… I can't really see," he mumbled, rubbing his eyes again.

"Hold still a moment."

Draco jumped as something cold was dripped directly into his blinking eyes. The sensation was overwhelming, and his eyes felt as though they were on fire. He squeezed them shut, wincing in pain.

"AARGH!" he roared, grimacing horribly.

Draco opened his eyes slowly, tears streaming down his cheeks, and blinked yet again. He could see.

He looked around.

"The Hospital Wing?"

He looked out one of the windows and saw that it was raining.

Madame Pomfrey gave him a sympathetic look. "Dear, you were found lying unconscious in your dormitory. Mr. Blaise Zabini brought you in, thank goodness."

Draco searched his memory for what had happened.

"Hermione!? Is she here? Something's wrong with her, I know it! You have to find h-"

"Mr. Malfoy! She is fine, sleeping, that's all! She's just there," Madame Pomfrey said, indicating a bed 'further down the wing.

Hermione lay soundly, chest rising and falling with each breath. Draco released a breath and looked to Madame Pomfrey.

"It was rather odd. She, too, was found unconscious in her dormitory. Ms. Weasley brought her in."

Draco nodded.

"What," came a shaky voice, "did you _do _to her?!"

Draco looked at Harry. "I didn't _do_ anything, Potter."

Harry snorted in disbelief, his arms folded across his chest. He turned away from Draco and strode over to Hermione. She was stirring.

"Oh look," said Madame Pomfrey, waddling over to Hermione's bed. "She's coming around now!"

Hermione's eyes fluttered open and she sat up slowly, propping herself against her pillows. She looked across the room and saw Draco looking at her worriedly.

"Draco! I'm sorry!" she sputtered.

Harry glowered. "For _what?_!"

Hermione jumped. She hadn't seen him standing there.

"Harry!"

"_What _are you sorry for!?" he insisted.

"I- I just…" she faltered, looking down into her lap.

"Hermione! What has this… this _thing _done to you? You don't even confide in your _best friends _anymore!"

"_You were the first one I told about him!" _she retorted angrily.

"But I _never _thought you'd actually try to _be _with him!" Harry yelled back.

Hermione's mouth hung open.

"Hermione! You can't be with someone like DRACO MALFOY and still be best friends with me and Ron!"

"Mr. Potter, I'm going to ask you to leave now. You're upsetting my patients!" called Madame Pomfrey.

Draco had had enough. "You can't just make her choose like that, Potter! That's right messed up!"

"You're just scared she's going to pick me over you, stupid sodding ferret."

Draco's expression changed from a mask of fury to the fear he was feeling. Hermione _had _been friends with Ron and Harry much, much longer than he and her had been… anything. Would she pick them over her?

He looked to Hermione and saw tears swimming in her eyes.

"So who's it gonna be, Hermione? Your _best friends_? Or this ferret?" asserted Harry.

"I- I'm sorry, Harry. I ju-"

"_YOU'VE GOT TO BE JOKING! YOU'RE HONESTLY PICKING SOMEONE WHO'S BEEN YOUR ENEMY FOR YOUR ENTIRE LIFE AT HOGWARTS, AND HAS CALLED YOU THE FOULEST THINGS!? YOU'RE TURNING YOUR BACK ON YOUR BEST FRIENDS FOR __THAT_?!"

"You know, Harry," she said shakily. "You lost the right to call yourself my best friend the moment you told me it was fine that I liked Draco. Because you _lied _to me Harry. You could've been honest. But now? I don't give a bloody _damn _about your opinion. I _love_him and nothing you, Ron, or anyone else can say is going to stop me from doing so!"

Harry roared in anger.

"_MISTER POTTER! OUT! NOW!" _bellowed Madame Pomfrey. Harry roared yet again and slammed the doors of the Hospital Wing as he left.

"Mr. Malfoy, Ms. Granger, you both seem to be getting along fine. You may leave now."

Hermione tore out of the Hospital Wing and ran up to her dormitory, not even stopping for Draco's desperate calls behind her, tears blurring her vision as she ran.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hermione threw herself onto her bed, knocking a pillow off as she did so. Three pictures lined the window sill above her bed; one of her and Ginny, another with her and Draco, and a third included Harry, Ron, and herself.

Hermione sat up and rested against the wall next to the casement.

The rain dripped down the window, and she sat leaning against the wall. She looked down at the photo of the three of them for a moment, before crumpling it up in her fist and throwing it across the room. She put her elbows against the window sill and lie there, tears dripping down her cheeks, rain dripping down the glass.

They used to be the Golden Trio, the one that would never split. The three best friends that would never betray one another. They used to be. Not anymore.

It was all because of this stupid rain.

Rain.

Had it not been raining that fateful day, Hermione would never have been sitting down by the beech tree, and Harry would never have come to see what she was doing.

She never would've told Harry about her feelings for Draco, and they would all still be friends.

But would they?

And what would've become of her and Draco?

Hermione sighed, wiping her nose. This was not at all what she had expected.

Had anyone told her last year that she would fall madly in love with her worst enemy and lose her best friends within the school year, she would've laughed in their face.

Not now. It wasn't a joke anymore. This was cold, hard reality. And it hurt.

_Hermione?_

Hermione jumped. She had forgotten they could still talk telepathically.

_Hermione, look. I know you're thinking this was all a mistake. I ju-_

_I wish you'd stop looking in on all my thoughts! _she yelled angrily. _As much as you may disagree, they ARE private!_

She was met with silence.

_I'm j__ust not ready to talk about it right now, Draco._

More silence.

_Draco?_

A small pause, and then,

_I love you. Let me know when you're ready. Sleep well, love._

_I love you, too._

And with that Hermione lay down upon her bed, pulling the covers up to her chin, and drifted into a deep, peaceful sleep.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N - **Agh, I know. Not the best. But I still like that it comes full circle. Review please!


	9. Chapter 9

-1**A/N** - Well, it certainly has been a while hasn't it. Ah, I'll forget the babbling for now and save it for the end. I know you want to read, so go! Be off with you! P

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next day rose with the sun shining brightly, mocking Hermione's dismal mood. Eyes puffy from crying herself to sleep just hours before, she clambered out of bed as quietly as she could, avoiding the questioning rampage that Hermione knew would begin if Ginny awoke.

Slipping on her robes, she walked down stairs to the Common Room. As she rounded the corner at the end of the stairs, Hermione stopped dead. Harry was awake. Releasing a breath, she realized he hadn't noticed her coming down the stairs. She quickly made her way to the Portrait Hole.

Hermione glanced quickly behind her as she climbed out and noticed Harry staring at her.

Were those tears in his eyes?

Hermione froze. What did that mean? Why would Harry be crying?

He somberly shook his head and looked back to the fire. Hermione sat in the Portrait Hole for a moment, before she, sighing, crawled back into the Common Room.

_I have to do something…_

She slowly walked towards Harry and took her seat next to him. He looked up and caught her gaze. Green eyes met brown, and Hermione saw such an intense mixture of lust and betrayal, her heart ached.

Harry shook his head yet again, tears beginning to stream down his face, and he got up to leave.

Hermione blinked back her own tears and gazed into the fire, her eyes burning. Not from the heat of the fire, but from regret. She began to wonder if any of this was worth it.

_I hate this. I hate not knowing who to choose. _

Tears finally spilling from her eyes, Hermione took a shaky breath and closed her eyes.

_I don't know if I can do this anymore._

Draco's voice broke into her thoughts.

_Yes, you can. Just let your heart decide. Besides, if you do pick to stay friends with Harry, would it really be that different?_

Hermione knew he was lying. The tone had been all wrong… he wouldn't want her to pick Harry no matter what the circumstances were.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Days passed and Hermione spoke to neither to Draco nor Harry. Often during meals, she felt a soft prickle on the back of her neck, sensing Draco was looking at her across the Hall. She would stare pointedly at her plate until she was finished, after which she would grab her bag and leave the hall, fixating on her feet the entire way.

Any free time was spent sitting in her dormitory or in the library, where neither of the boys seemed to bother looking for her. Rumors were passed from Parvati and Lavender to beyond, and Hermione found them all to be the same.

Tedious, exaggerated lies.

On the fifth day of silence, Hermione was found eating a full plate of eggs, bacon, and potatoes, when she felt the urge to look to her left. She found herself staring at a fellow student's midsection. Looking up to identify this mysterious bystander, Hermione locked eyes with none other than Blaise Zambini.

Sighing, Hermione asked in an extremely sarcastic tone, "To what do I owe this pleasure?"

Blaise smirked, and Hermione was filled with an intense remembrance of Draco. She felt tears growing in her eyes, and the first emotion she'd felt in days ran through her like a wildfire. Longing.

Hermione longed to be with Draco again, to kiss him, to feel his arms around her… Her thoughts were quickly interrupted by Blaise, who simply stated, "Draco wants to talk. I think you owe him this."

"He can--"

'He can talk to me whenever he wants, whether I like it or not, as he very well knows,' she had been full and ready to say, but caught herself, realizing Blaise would have no idea about their telepathic connection.

Looking around for an answer that seemed to be out of reach, she settled on, "When?"

Blaise shrugged and looked back at Draco. "Soon, I'd say."

Hermione shifted the food on her plate subconsciously with her fork, and said, "Alright." She looked up at Blaise. "Soon."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Classes finished regularly that afternoon and Hermione made her way towards the Portrait of the Fat Lady. Her feet carried her all the way there, while Hermione was caught up in thoughts of what on earth she was going to say to Draco.

"Password?"

Hermione frowned and looked around. She was nowhere near the Portrait, yet someone was asking for the password. It didn't seem like a female voice either, but Hermione had been too caught up in her thoughts to really be able to tell.

She spun around, but no one seemed to be there. She stopped, looked around one more time, and softly said, "Hello?"

There was no answer, and creases began to form across Hermione's forehead. She was sure she hadn't imagined it, yet there was no one here. She took a step and felt a tug on the back of her robes. Turning her head so quickly, she felt her neck crack. In the same moment, a soft, warm pair of hands covered her eyes.

"Who is this?" Hermione asked, hopes raising like mad.

"I miss you."

And before anything else could be said or seen, a pair of lips came crashing down on Hermione's.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ecstasy.

Pure, unfiltered bliss.

That's the only way she could describe it. It was like being home again.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

And just like, that, it was gone.

She opened her eyes, expecting to see Draco standing there, but no one was there. Now, there were times when people thought Hermione to be crazy; there were even times when she herself considered being crazy; but she knew, she _knew_, she hadn't imagined this.

Instantly, she reached out in front of her and latched onto something silky. Giving it a quick tug, Harry Potter came sliding into view.

Eyes wide, breath heavy, Hermione could only ask one thing.

"How did you kiss me through that?!"

"I- I- what?"

"Erm…" Hermione couldn't believe what she had said. Shouldn't she be smacking him? Or at least screaming?

"I…"

"I didn't cover my face while I was, uh, you know… erm… kissing you, if that's what you were wondering. Had you opened your eyes at any moment, you would have seen me."

A small, 'oh' formed around Hermione's lips.

"Can I have my cloak back?"

"Huh? Oh! Oh yeah, here…" she said, holding out his cloak.

"Erm, well…"

"I should be going."

"Yeah, I've got, uh, some… stuff to do. Yeah, stuff. I'll, uh, I'll see you around?" Harry managed to say, looking hopeful.

"Bloody hell, Harry."

And lips met lips once again.

Senses ran wild, and hands did too as Harry pushed Hermione towards the wall.

This was wrong. Hermione shouldn't be feeling this with Harry. She didn't even feel this good with Draco.

Harry's tongue ran along her lower lip, and Hermione instantly returned the gesture. One of Harry's hands found the small of her back and was holding her closely, while another was resting softly on her cheek.

Hermione put her arms around Harry's neck, and both were lost in the moment, when they jumped apart so fast, you would have thought Molly Weasley had walked in on them.

But it wasn't Molly Weasley.

"Well, I see you've made your choice…"

Hermione's eyes were as round as saucers and Harry mumbled something about Ron before taking off towards the Common Room, leaving Hermione with a very upset and confused Draco.

"I, uh… I."

Hermione felt like she was channeling Harry. Damnit! She was thinking about Harry again!

"Doesn't matter. You don't need to say anything. You know Granger… I _really _thought you were different. But I was wrong, wasn't I? You're just another mud blood."

And with that, he spun on his heel and left Hermione standing there, chest tight, eyes still bulging, only now they had tears growing in them, and Hermione felt like she would die, right there, right then.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N** - Okay guys, so this was pretty intense, eh? I know I said I wouldn't post until I got the whole thing written, but all your reviews are getting to me, and I just couldn't do that to you. I love you too much. XD

I'm pretty evil I suppose… with a cliffhanger like this and all… but oh well. D D D

Don'tcha wish your writing skills were as bad as mine? Don'tcha wish your evil plots were as …. Evil as mine? Don'tcha…. Don'tcha….

Don'tcha wish I would stop??? I do…

Then why can't I!?

Anywho… I love reviews, reviews love me. We're a great big family.

AHHH! JENI, STOP. STOP. OK. STOP. I'M STOPPING! Good job.

Woah.

Well that was odd. But now you see how much reviews DO influence updates, don't you?! Hmmm?!?!

Love you guys. A special chapter with shout-outs to all my readers is coming up. You'll be in it if you've reviewed!

Hehe. Like I always say:

Review and I give you cookies. Add me to your alerts _and _review, and I'll give you a tin of cookies.

Review, add me to your alerts, and add me to your favorites… Bloody hell, I'll buy you a cookie factory.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N - **Hey guys! Two updates in two days! Don't you love me? I know you do. lol. Now read. 0.o

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

His footsteps echoed down the hallway.

"Draco!" she managed to choke out.

The sound of shoes on the stone floor stopped, but an eerie silence quickly overtook it.

A sob escaped her lips, and Hermione ran down the hall, almost tripping as she rounded the corner. Draco stood in the hallway, back turned, head hung low. Hermione stood watching him, waiting for any movement, any sound… anything.

It felt like eternity before Draco turned around. Tears were streaming down his face and the warmth she had once put in his eyes was gone… gone like a fire doused with water.

"I-" Hermione began. She didn't know what to say. Her throat was so tight, making any noise was difficult.

"Save it," he snapped.

She took a clumsy step towards him, but Draco just looked away.

_Okay, _thought Hermione. _I know you don't want to talk, and it's really hard for me, too. I'm… I'm really confused right now._

She looked at him, but Draco made no sign that he had received her brainwave.

She tried again.

_Draco!?_

Her tone should have been urgent enough to at least get him to look at her, but his eyes still fixated on the ground.

"Draco!" she snapped, only audibly this time.

He looked up at her.

"What?" he asked, coldly.

"Why won't you answer me?"

"You weren't saying anything…"

Hermione paused. "No… I was… thinking."

Draco sighed. "I've been trying to get through to you for days. I figured you were ignoring me."

"I haven't received any of your thoughts, no matter how many times I thought about you," she said slowly.

Draco's brow furrowed. He didn't know what that meant.

"We've never had problems communicating before…"

"Ever," added Hermione, taking a step towards him.

What was she doing, kissing Harry? She didn't even like Harry… not in that way…

And in an instant, Hermione was inches from Draco, staring into his eyes. She could tell he wanted her back, as much as he denied it.

Draco traced her jaw line with his finger, watching her frown, before taking a step away.

She caught his hand in hers, and a tingling moved between them. Hermione jumped at the electric shock… before intertwining her fingers with his, willing him to look into her eyes.

The jolt of electricity moved from their hands to their entire bodies the moment Draco locked eyes with Hermione.

Without thinking, he pressed his lips to hers and the feeling grew tenfold. Blue sparks flew from the two of them, interlocking in a web of magic encasing the two in a cocoon-like casing, shining brightly.

Only seconds passed, but both knew something perfect was happening.

This was supposed to be.

And not another second passed before the thought, _I love you_, crossed each of their minds. Draco saw a blur of Harry's face dance across his eyelids along with a string of feelings that could only be Hermione's.

Apologies were screaming in his mind, begging forgiveness.

And unlike with Harry, Hermione didn't only feel at home. She felt like she was in heaven. She didn't know _how _to describe it.

They broke apart after what was only a few seconds, and thoughts were going like crazy.

_I didn't mean to-_

_No! No… it was me, I just-_

_Oh please, stop. It was my fau-_

_We're thinking again!_

_We're what? We're…. WE ARE!_

"Draco!" Hermione said, beaming.

"I know!" he exclaimed, kissing her on the lips.

The blue shell surrounding them slowly faded, but a ring of blue sparks was left swirling around their feet. Draco held Hermione close to him, watching the sparks dance across the ground.

He heard Hermione mumble something, but it was too muffled to understand.

"What?"

She lifted her head and repeated herself. "I didn't kiss Harry. Not to begin with."

He just looked at her oddly for a moment before she continued.

"He was wearing his cloak. I didn't see him… I thought it was you…"

He grabbed her hands. Blue embers twisted around their fingers, and the entire encounter with Harry played in hyper speed before Draco's eyes.

He understood.

She hadn't betrayed him.

She thought it was him.

It was going to be ok.

And with that thought, the blue sparks around their feet began to fly up towards the ceiling. Soon, there was a thick, shimmering blue cloud hovering above them. Hermione and Draco stared, entranced by its beauty.

Sparks began to fall, slowly, gathering in a shape that seemed strangely familiar to both of them.

Gathering faster and faster, they began to change colors. In the blink of an eye, a boy stood before them.

A boy that looked _exactly_ like Draco.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N** - Hey guys! You're probably hating me for stopping it right there, but I wrote this during my lecture at college so don't complain. Besides, I think it's a good cliffy. Sorry it's short, but I've had people tell me that it doesn't matter if its short, as long as you say what needs to be said. So yeah.

And thanks to Madi Black in special for all the love, encouragement, and much needed understanding…! I love you Madison. )

I love you and thanks to my reviewers! I have a five day weekend with NO school, so I should get a couple more chapters wrote up. )

Huggles! - Jeni

As I say:

Review and I give you cookies. Add me to your alerts _and _review, and I'll give you a tin of cookies.

Review, add me to your alerts, and add me to your favorites… Bloody hell, I'll buy you a cookie factory.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N** – Hey! It's been a few days… sorry to keep you waiting! I hope you don't be angry at me! -Hugs – Go read!

* * *

Sparks began to fall, slowly, gathering in a shape that seemed strangely familiar to both of them. 

Gathering faster and faster, they began to change colors. In the blink of an eye, a boy stood before them.

A boy that looked _exactly _like Draco.

The boy nodded towards the two of them.

"Draco, Hermione."

Draco looked perplexed. "Ocard?"

The boy nodded, shimmering blonde hair falling into his eyes.

Hermione, on the other hand, was shaking her head in disbelief.

"What is it?" asked the boy named Ocard.

"It was YOU in my dreams!" she shouted. "All this time I thought it was Draco, and it's been _you!_"

Draco interrupted her. "'Mione, you know how I told you I've been trying to talk to you all week?"

Hermione nodded.

"Well, besides the fact that I adore talking to you, _this _was the reason I wanted to talk. I 'met' Ocard a few weeks ago, and he told me last week that we needed to discuss this… when we both had that accident… But then you and I got in that fight and I never had the chance…."

Hermione chewed on her lip and considered what he said, while scrutinizing Ocard with a look of skepticism.

Draco sighed. "Look, I know you find this hard to believe, I can tell by the look on your face. I just wish you would understand. I'm not hiding anything from you, and neither is Ocard."

Hermione looked from Draco to the floor, then to Ocard.

Ocard was staring straight into Hermione's eyes, and Hermione had a feeling that he knew much more about her than she would like.

He looked away for a moment before holding out his hand.

"Do you trust me?"

Hermione's eyes widened and her breath caught in her throat.

* * *

Meanwhile, a very confused but satisfied raven-haired boy clambered through the Gryffindor Portrait Hole. 

"Hey, Ron."

"'lo, Harry. How'd it go?"

"Exactly as planned," Harry replied with a smirk.

Ron nodded and looked towards the window.

"I kind of feel like this is wrong… like we shouldn't be doing this."

"What are we doing that so wrong, Ron? We're stopping her from being with that foul git! He'll never treat her right, and you _know _it!"

Ron seemed to regain himself, and replied with confidence.

"Yeah…. Yeah you're right."

Harry chuckled and said to Ron, "You know, one day, you're freaking out and ready to kill someone, and the next, you're just a scared little seven year old afraid of being caught sneaking into the broom shed by his mummy."

Ron blushed, looking away. "Shut up!" he said, half laughing.

Harry sniggered and stood up.

"Well, I think I'm off to find Hermione again. It's time for phase two of Operation Ferret Takedown."

"Just don't bore her with all your quidditch talk, eh?"

Harry rolled his eyes and clambered back out of the Portrait Hole.

* * *

Little did either of them know that a young miss Ginny Weasley was coming down the stairs when she heard Ron say "…this is wrong… like we shouldn't be doing this." 

_Doing what?_ wondered Ginny.

She stopped before coming around the edge of the stairs, and stood listening in shock as the boys continued.

She was shaking by the time they finished talking, and waited only a few moments for Harry to leave before she followed after him.

"Hey Gin!" called Ron.

"Not now, Ronald!" she snapped.

Ron rolled his eyes. "Women," he muttered quietly, but to no avail. Ginny had heard him.

"No," she said, whipping around. "_Men._"

An expression of confusion, one he often wore, covered Ron's face.

Ginny sighed and hurried out of the Portrait Hole.

She could still hear Harry's foot steps, so she quickly and quietly followed him, pausing only when he did.

Harry was held up by Lavender, who began talking incessantly the moment she saw him. Ginny held back, and listened to their conversation.

"You know Harry," Ginny heard Lavender say huskily. "It's been awhile…"

"L- Lav- mmm… Lavender…" Harry moaned.

Ginny pointed her finger down her throat, and had to restrain herself from making a gagging noise.

The sound of kissing and quiet moans rang through the hallway for a minute or so, and Ginny began to regret tailing Harry.

She was feeling highly nauseous, and was seriously hoping this was going to be worth it. Hermione was _so_ going to owe her for this.

Finally, she heard Harry's voice again.

"Look," he said. "I'd really love to continue this. It _has _been to long. I really have to go, though…"

Ginny heard a high pitched moan of protest from Lavender, and she rolled her eyes.

"Okay, I have an idea… meet me in the Room of Requirement, at eleven tonight. Is that alright?"

"Mhm! Bye, Harry, see you tonight"

"Definitely."

Ginny heard footsteps coming her way, and for a moment she wondered why Harry was coming back.

Almost instantly she realized it was Lavender, not Harry.

In an effort to not be held up, Ginny jumped behind a tapestry hanging from the wall, and listen to Lavender's footsteps fade down the hallway.

When she thought it was safe, Ginny began trotting down the hall to catch up with Harry.

She promptly caught up with him, and found that he was walking much slower. Clearly, Lavender had had quite an effect on him. Ginny shuddered again.

Out of nowhere, Harry stopped.

Ginny did too.

* * *

**A/N** – Hey!! I know this leaves a lot to the imagination, but I have to go to work and I didn't think you'd want me to not update for another WHOLE day! lol 

It's cause I love you guys so much. However, if I don't get five reviews for this chapter, I'll be very upset. 200 people made it through all the way to chapter ten, and I've still only got 39 reviews. That's pretty pathetic. It's quite depressing and makes me not want to write…

I mean, I guess I won't stop posting if I don't get reviews, but updates may take a little longer.

I've had tons of people put me on their favorites and alerts! Why can't you people review?!

I won't bite you if you don't review, not too hard anyway.

Huggles!

By the way, this is my third chapter posting without the review of my beta, Madi-Black, and if there are too many errors, I'm sorry. Madi's really busy, so I try not to bug her too awful much. I think I'll leave her a message now though. I miss her and I miss her awesome beta-ing. lol. Bye!

-Jeni

Review and I give you cookies. Add me to your alerts _and _review, and I'll give you a tin of cookies.

Review, add me to your alerts, and add me to your favorites… Bloody hell, I'll buy you a cookie factory.


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N** – I just can't believe that in all this time, not one person has guessed that Ocard (the mysterious boy from the last chapter) who looks exactly like Draco… is just Draco spelt backwards. Ocard-dracO!

lol. Well, if you want my excuse, I can give it to you, though I know you're sick of them. I am/was in my school play, so I had practice everyday after school from 5-10, so don't bug me about it. Our final show was Saturday, so I'm back! (At least until musical starts. Tryouts are next Tuesday, but I'm attempting to get four chapters at least up between now and then.) It's a long weekend. )

* * *

Hmm, well, I wrote that author's note two weeks ago… Musical tryouts were Friday because of the weather… I find out if I made it Tuesday… wish me luck…

ENOUGH! On with my story –

Recap!

* * *

She promptly caught up with him, and found that he was walking much slower. Clearly, Lavender had had quite an effect on him. Ginny shuddered again.

Out of nowhere, Harry stopped.

Ginny did too.

* * *

"Do you trust me?"

Hermione's eyes widened and her breath caught in her throat.

"I-"

"We've been through this, Hermione, and I need you to trust me!"

Hermione shook her head vigorously, staring vacantly over Ocard's shoulder. "I- I…"

"Who's that?" asked a voice from behind Ocard.

"He- I…"

Hermione had no idea what to say. Here Harry was, standing behind a boy _she_ didn't even know, expecting answers.

"He's my cousin, not that you should care, Potter," Draco broke in. Hermione threw him a grateful look, and they locked eyes for a moment.

"What's he doing in the castle?"

"Delivering a message from my father. He has Dumbledore's permission to be here."

"Really?" asked Harry snidely. "Why couldn't you father have just owled you?"

"Because, Potter. It's not a message one would wish to have in a letter," snapped Draco.

"And what's that?"

Draco rolled his eyes. "Honestly. If my father didn't want anyone to know, why would I tell _you_?"

Draco had a point, and Harry knew it.

"Fine," he said, dropping it. "May I please talk to Hermione for a moment, though?"

Draco looked to Hermione, who looked to Harry. "No, I don't think so."

Harry looked as if she had punched him.

"What?"

"No. I said 'no', Harry."

"But-"

"No."

Hermione grabbed Draco's hand and walked away, Ocard trailing behind them.

Harry slumped in defeat.

"Damnit! Why!?" he yelled.

Ginny recoiled around the corner. So his plan wasn't working after all…

Ginny had a plan of her own. She strode around the corner.

"Harry!" she exclaimed, acting surprised.

"Hey, Gin," said Harry distractedly.

"What's wrong?" she asked, batting her eyelashes.

Harry looked at her. "Nothing."

"Really?" she asked, stepping closer to him. "You know, Harry… I know you pretty well, and I know when something's wrong…"

Harry's breath grew husky. Merlin! What was she doing to him? He didn't even feel like this with Lavender… she just made him want to have a fast shag…

"There's always been something about you," said Ginny. "I won't lie… maybe it's that whole, hero thing… whatever it is, it's working for you," she said, pressing up against him.

Harry didn't know what to say.

"Can we hang out tonight?" she asked sweetly.

"For what?" he queried.

Ginny kissed a trail along his cheek, finally reaching his ear. "I think you know," she whispered.

Harry smiled. "Of course."

"Great," said Ginny.

_Hermione should be well enough away now…_ she thought.

"See you tonight, Harry."

"Mm…"

* * *

"Hermione. You have been chosen by the League of Magical Imaginations as the girl in the Indistinct Prophecy."

"The what?"

"The Indistinct Prophecy. It's a prophecy that says," Ocard pulled a slip of paper from his pocket and recited, "'One will be chosen for the wrong reasons. One will be chosen for the wrong love. The chosen girl will have powers unknown to any, and a love that is incomparable to any love before. It will not be easy, and it will not be exuberant, but it will be for eternity. It will break the curse in a family that has held for centuries, and a new age will begin. Find this girl, and help her.'"

Ocard rolled up the paper, stowing back in his pocket.

Hermione raised her eyebrow.

"That sounded awfully cheesy."

Ocard sighed. "Do you love Draco?"

"Yes…"

"Is it morally right for you to love him?"

"Well… up until this year he was my worst enemy… and my best friends hate me for it… so, I'd have to say no."

"Can you compare your love to anything?" he asked monotonously.

Hermione looked at Draco.

"No."

"And is there a curse in your family?"

"No…" said Hermione.

Draco followed with a pause. "… yes."

"There you have it then. You're the girl in the prophecy. No one has fit this description until now, and you do."

Hermione sighed.

"But why? I just want to be normal…"

Hermione walked away, leaving Draco and Ocard standing in the middle of the empty classroom.

* * *

Ginny checked her watch. 10:30. Perfect.

She skipped down the stairs, wrapping her arms around Harry's neck when she reached his chair by the fire. She nibbled teasingly on his ear.

"Follow me," she said.

Harry jumped up eagerly.

Ginny ran down the hall, giggling flirtatiously.

_This better be worth it…_

"Come on, Harry!"

She purposely kept ahead of him. Finally reaching the Room of Requirement, she paced three times, praying to Merlin it would work.

_I need a room that Lavender can still get into, but has a bed and a box of chocolates that have veritaserum in them._

_I need a room that Lavender can still get into, but has a bed and a box of chocolates that have veritaserum in them._

_I need a room that Lavender can still get into, but has a bed and a box of chocolates that have veritaserum in them._

A door appeared just as Harry rounded the corner.

"You're a fast little thing," he said, smirking.

Ginny said nothing, but grabbed the front of his robes, pulling him into the room with her.

She smiled as she saw a box of chocolates on a stand next to the bed. She turned around to face Harry, untying her robes tantalizingly slowly.

Harry felt his breath grow ragged and a hardness rise in his pants.

Ginny wore nothing but her undergarments beneath her robe.

She threw Harry onto the bed.

"I want to be your vixen."

Now that was enough to make Harry lose himself completely, but just when he thought he could take nothing more, Ginny hopped onto the bed, straddling him.

"Kiss me, Harry."

"Gladly."

Ginny kissed him forcefully, pulling his hair and untying his robes. A door creaked, but Harry didn't notice.

Ginny did. She also noticed the accompanying soft whimper, followed by a slamming door.

She smiled into Harry's kiss.

"Chocolate?"

She asked, pulling a chocolate from the box.

"Wait," she said, as he reached for it uncertainly.

"You can only have it if I get to feed it to you."

Harry smiled. Ginny placed the chocolate against his lips. "Bite, Harry."

He did.

"Chew it up," she said, grinding into him. Harry complied.

"Now look towards the window until I'm ready for you," said Ginny, hopping off the bed and reaching into her robes. She pulled out an old tape recorder that Hermione had given her. Clicking the record button, she set it onto the stand by the chocolates.

"Now, Harry. Tell… me… everything."

Harry paled, realizing what she was doing all too late.

* * *

Hmm, what a sexy little chapter. Review! I love you! I'm sorry to keep you waiting, but I'm writing another story. –winces- Don't hurt me! I've done research for this new story and everything, and I'm not posting it until it's completely written. Unlike this story, I actually had a plot. This one is pretty much improvisation the whole way. LoL.

Review and I give you cookies. Add me to your alerts _and _review, and I'll give you a tin of cookies.

Review, add me to your alerts, and add me to your favorites… Bloody hell, I'll buy you a cookie factory.


End file.
